Portable mobile devices such as mobile phone become increasingly applauded by people and the mobile devices are used in more and more occasions. It is needed to configure different holders for mobile phones in different occasions so as to meet combined functions of different angles, different heights, even charging, etc. In the prior art, there is a variety type of mobile phone holders meeting the requirements of keeping mobile phones at certain heights and convenient to move. Particularly, a mobile phone holder designed for vehicles, which clamps a mobile phone by means of the gravity of the mobile phone, is widely accepted by people. The specific structure of the holder includes left and right clamping arms and a bottom supporting arm. The mobile phone presses the bottom supporting arm using the gravity of the mobile phone itself, so that the left and right clamping arms are stressed to translate inwards to form a clamping state. Consequently, the mobile phone is fastened. A spring is provided between a supporting seat and the bottom supporting arm. When the mobile phone is taken away, the spring enables the bottom supporting arm to move upwards; and then the left and right clamping arms are stressed to translate outwards to form an expanded state, so that the holder is opened.
In current gravitational mobile phone holders, the clamping arms at two sides clamp a mobile phone when the mobile phone is placed on the bottom supporting arm. When the mobile phone is off the bottom supporting arm, the clamping arms at two sides are opened automatically. Therefore, for vehicle mobile phone holders, when the vehicle bumps, the mobile phone is easy to bounce up, and at such time, the clamping arms at two sides are separated. As a result, the mobile phone is easy to fall off the holder because of lacking no clamping force. The applicant finds that the prior art at least has the following defects: current gravitational mobile phone holders are easy to cause instable clamping and the clamped mobile phone is easy to fall off the holder when the holder encounters shaking or bumping.